


Control Isn't a Virtue

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai-chan rides Sosuke, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incubus Nitori, M/M, Mpreg hinted, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Size Difference, Starts as rape?, THIS SHIP RULES, humor?, incubus, no clue what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incubus Nitori needs to go into the human world to collect semen in order to advance-- what he finds-- who he finds is much more than he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Isn't a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to edit this and add scenes n stuff but I wanted to upload already! Ha, I'm too impatient. I love these two together for some odd reason, it's toO DELICIOUS. 
> 
> Keep in mind it's still practically a draft, just, pUBLIC. I'm definitely coming to edit this very soon. I hope you enjoy this lil fic and if you want just skip to the smut you perverts~ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ
> 
> Please tell me your favorite part of the story or favorite line even! I'm more than excited to read your thoughts!
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out a way to end this fic, well, I might change the ending but I think I like it. TOO MANY POSSIBILITIES.
> 
> I hope your time isn't wasted here <3

Nitori tapped his foot distractedly as he flipped the page of his book laid out on his desk; he studied the portrait sketched on one of the pages as he brushed some of his grey hair behind his ear.

"Ai," a voice called as a shadow falling over his desk.

Nitori raised his gaze quickly then relaxed with a soft smile, “oh, hello Kai,” his foot tapping ceased.

The present male exhaled lightly returning the smile, “did you get any yet?”

Nitori was the one to sigh now, he shook his head as he rubbed his bare arm, “no, not yet.”

"Not yet?" Kai showed his disappointment in his tone as well as his facial expression, "how long are you going to wait? You need to collect semen in order to mature," he reached out hooking a finger around one of Nitori’s small horns on his head yanking on it to prove his point.

"Ow!" Nitori leaned his head toward the yanking hand to lessen the dull pain, "I’m-I’m working on it!" He smacked the hand away.

"Work harder," he attacked again only this time he pinched Ai’s nose.

Nitori whined and nodded, “I will, I will.” His voice pitched from his nose still being squeezed

"Tonight!!"

"Eh?!" he pushed Kai’s arm away once more.

"You heard me, get ready because you _are_ going," he was serious with what he was saying; he wanted his friend to advance as an incubus.

"But- I, I don’t think I’m ready," he scratched a phantom itch on his cheek as he shut his book.

"You’ve been doing pointless studying," he tapped his finger on the shut book, "trust me though, when you go down there… When you smell that human– you will know _exactly_ what to do and what you want to do," a grin slid onto his face making Nitori’s cheeks freckle pink.

His friend was getting excited while remembering his last victim.

➷➷➷

Standing in his own room Nitori watched at himself in the tall mirror, fretfully he ran his fingers through his short hair smoothing it, next he tugged his tight fitting shorts up a little more: the material of his clothes specially crafted for his kind. Almost leather, smooth and glossy like latex though. Nitori dragged his hands up his bare stomach to the skimpy strapless top that wrapped around his chest practically acting like a censor bar; hiding his nipples.

He exhaled heavily and his long smooth black tail whipped in the air a result of his anxiety, he reached up touching the small inch long horns on his head, “I do want to advance…” He spoke softly to himself as he lowered his arms to his sides.

"You will," someone replied surprising the boy.

Nitori turned sharply toward his door seeing Kai inclined against the frame with a smile on his face. _Where in the heavens does he keep spawning from?_ Nitori thought.

"Will I?" Nitori asked softly after his short lived fright passed wanting encouragement.

"You really will," he stepped into the room, "just find someone hot."

Nitori laughed at that nodding his head, “I will see where my nose leads me.”

"Are you still nervous?"

"I truly am," he walked the rest of the way to the other male.

"You’re a rare incubus you know," he lowered his voice for a more intimate conversation.

"I’m rare?"

"You already know, you’re able to conceive," he reached out taking his friends’ hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know," Nitori bit into his lower lip, "I’m scared though…" His voice dropped into a whisper.

"I know you are, but everyone is here to help you, you’ll do just fine," his mischievous grin showed again after he eased some worry from Nitori, "find a sexy man so your child will be beautiful," he reached around smacking Nitori’s rear loudly, “like me!”

Nitori got flustered again, “Kai!”

➷➷➷

Before Nitori could leave into the human world he had to go visit the head of the class he was in, he approached the large two doors making him look like a mouse compared to them, and he opened one door pushing it inside when he was finally called in. Across from him inside the colossal room was a desk with an older man sitting behind it; his horns were long and curled. His wings were tough also wide but drawn in behind him at the moment, his tail wrapped around his waist to keep out of the way.

“Aiichiro Nitori?” the man questioned with a low voice.

“Y-yes!” he ambled in further.

“Shut the door.”

“Oh, right,” he turned on his heel pushing the door closed; now it was silent. With his head down he twirled back around going to the desk, he lifted his gaze seeing the man pull out a paper and reach over taking a pen out of his pen-holder.

“Have a seat,” the man said finally lifting his head, his eyes were fierce and slim, his face aged finely with nearly no wrinkles considering how much older he was; then again. An incubus aging is a way different progress than a human aging.

“Alright, th-thank you, sir,” he wrapped his own tail around his hips as he took a seat on one of the two chairs in front of the desk, they were excellently crafted and comfortable, he ran a finger over the soft arm rest.

“So you’re finally ready to go down to collect?”

“Yes, I am,” he straightened his back folding his hands in his lap.

“What convinced you?”

“Kai… did, sir,” he hesitated to say.

“That son of mine,” he sighed but had the slightest smile on his lips, “I was beginning to worry about you, you’ve always been studying and putting this off. You are a special one, Nitori,” he scribbled onto the paper, “a male incubus able to get impregnated, that doesn’t happen too often.”

“I understand that,” he felt embarrassment creep up inside him coloring his cheeks, many of his society made a huge commotion when it was discovered he can get pregnant with intercourse by another male. It was found out from a whole body checkup before he entered school.  

“I’m glad you do, now, from what you requested you wanted to leave _tonight_?”

“That’s right, sir.”

“So soon, are you positive about this?” he looked into the blue eyes of the boy in front of him, he saw the determination.

“Yes sir.”

➷➷➷

When Nitori was prepared and approved he left his world coming down into the human world flying smoothly with his small but durable incubus wings, no one could see him unless he allowed them to. He lowered into a city onto a street beginning to walk giving his wings a break for now, there was a lot of people even during the night but he didn’t smell anything good so he continued up the street and around the corner. Shortly he lifted up into the air using his wings again and just as his feet elevated from the ground a lip-smacking scent blew into his face, “ah,” he put a finger on his lower lip, his eyes fluttering closed, “mmm, _sexual frustration_ ,” he sighed softly recognizing the scent right off the bat.

Following the mouth-watering aroma he flew toward an apartment building up in his path, the smell was close to the top so he flew up touching the balcony railing, from which the trail led to, he floated over the railing lowering on his bare feet, his wings widening out for a second to stretch. Nitori marched up to the closed and locked sliding glass door, using his magic he unlocked it slowing pulling it open enough to slip inside and nudge the curtains open, he slid the door shut before venturing into the dark room.

His eyes adjusted very quickly and he found himself a bedroom finding a male lying on his back sleeping soundly with the blankets covering him up to his collarbone, Nitori gulped growing nervous again as he moved closer seeing the face of his first victim, “wow…” He said under his breath seeing the face of the male, even while he was asleep with a relaxed expression his features were sharp and fine; he was sexy in Nitori’s eyes— most likely everyone’s eyes.

Nitori stopped putting up an invisible shield so now he could be seen if the man opens his eyes, he reached out drawing the blankets down seeing that he was shirtless nonetheless still wore boxers. Nitori shivered looking at all the muscles of the robust male, the superbly noticeable muscles. He put a hand on them feeling them—his fingers dipping into the lines of his body and over the tight muscle of his stomach brushing the trail of hair from his bellybutton down into his boxers.

Already feeling blood flow to his nether regions he took his hand away gradually he drew the blanket off as he strode to the end of the bed where he dropped the blanket on the floor, the incubus crawled onto the bed opening the legs of the male more while settling between them. Ai extended an arm gently touching the groin of the man following the outline of the flaccid cock when he found it; it was already so large when it wasn’t erect.

He kissed it through the fabric as he continued to stroke it, getting a faint murmur from the man Ai felt the length swell a little under his fingers and lips. Not waiting longer he slipped his fingers under the elastic band tugging the boxers off now, when it uncovered the cock Nitori huffed silently, the amazing smell came back hitting him like a ton of bricks, he used his wings lifting himself in the air as he moved back guiding the boxers down the legs of the man and off tossing them away making his meal completely naked, he lowered back into place between the spread legs.

He took the limp length in his hand as he drew his tongue over the underside, his cheeks tinted pink when he felt the cock beginning to react to his touches, when his cock got harder the veins became more obvious. Ai exhaled; his hot breath enveloping one side of the cock making it twitch against the boys’ dainty hand, his ears caught the heightened breathing of the sleeping male.

Nitori’s hot tongue slid over the flesh of the cock to the head, Cowper's glands already leaking a little bit of pre-come, the boy wasted no time to lick that up relishing the salted taste; he nudged the tip of his tongue against the urethra before dragging his tongue back down to his balls that were remarkably heavy. Licking one of the balls he sucked gently soon returning to licking the shaft having his hand cradle the full balls, he slurped at the head of the developed dick pulling away with the faintest wet pop, saliva connect to both his lips and the males’ cock, he moved up swirling his tongue around the head of the circumcised cock then lowered his head securing his lips around the throbbing length already feeling his mouth forced open as much as thinkable.

Ai was being patient despite the arousal pulling inside his stomach, his quivering hips and his own cock that strained inside his shorts; he bobbed his head slowly as he sucked on the heat filling his mouth. Ai’s tail swayed from side to side displaying his pleased arousal freely, his eyes shut as he took the size deeper; his face red, Nitori’s fingers pressing into the pubes that haven’t been shaved lately.

The incubus took the length in even more into his seemingly small mouth, drool dribbled down the length, and Nitori’s eyebrows pulled together as he accidentally swallowed around the engorged cock making it swell further.

Nitori heard the man grumble letting out a groan, he enjoyed it then was surprised feeling the body beneath him shift, his eyes snapped open when he was rolled over as the man rolled on top practically shoving his cock down Nitori’s throat, “mmph!!?” Nitori smacked even clawed at the male jolting him awake.

"Eh?" The male gasped then rolled off quickly realizing the situation, "what the fuck!" He rushed back thumbing against the bed headboard leaving the small incubus on the free space of the bed inhaling deeply while clutching his throat.

"That… Was a shock," the boy wheezed.

"Who are you!?" The older probed then looked down at his wet hardened length resting against his leg, he closed his legs lifting his gaze back up to the boy who got up onto his knees, "y-you have horns!" his deep voice racked.

Nitori flinched but bowed with a shy smile, his tongue came out running over his lips, “you smell delicious… I couldn’t help it,” he tail came into view as it wrapped around the mid-section of the slender incubus as he rose on his knees straightening his back.

"A tail?" the man began to question his mental state at this moment.

"I’m an incubus," Nitori fell down on his hands wagging his long tail in the air yet again, his wings twitching. There wasn’t a point in hiding what he was; he recognised his mistake of not putting a spell on the male to stay asleep.

"You’re a… Sex demon?" He said in slow disbelief as the demon came nearer, “am I still dreaming?” his last question more or less toward himself.

“We exist,” Nitori exhaled as his hands moved over the legs of the man, his leg hair not prickly as expected, “I’m Ai,” he practically purred wanting to continue the deed.

“Ai,” the voice came slow and low, Ai’s hips quivered, his breathing hitched.

“Ah yes, say it again,” he looked into the man’s teal eyes that grew wide at the hungry blue orbs stared at him, like a bond was being formed.

The man looked at Ai’s hands that stopped on his kneecaps then looked back at the incubus again, “Ai,” he repeated becoming intrigued when the male shivered in pleasure again.

“Yes, yes, that sounds so good,” he coaxed the man’s lower by rubbing his hands over them, when they were low enough he moved closer and lifted a leg putting it on the other side of his right leg, “mister I’ll make you feel good,” he promised as he moved closer with glossy lips from licking them, his body flinched when he lowered feeling his hard on confined inside his close-fitting shorts rub on the mans’ thighs, a sharp gasp came from the smaller.

The mans’ eyebrows pushed together as the heat of the incubus came closer, being called ‘mister’ was surprisingly arousing, since it was already happening he decided to go along with it. No harm, _right_?

“Sosuke,” he breathed as he raised his arms wrapping them around the small body finding his ass gripping his cheeks through the shorts getting a strangled squeak erupting from the boys’ mouth, a grin played on his lips making Nitori’s eyes widen in surprise.

 _Do I still have control?_ Nitori put his hands on the sturdy biceps of the human Sosuke before he continued with his activities; the leg between Nitori’s legs lifted as he was pulled forward dragging his bulge against the strong thigh, a spark exploded inside the incubus as he yelped in surprise tightening his grip on the arms, the feeling was way too much for him but it was too good— _he wanted more._

Slowly he started to move his hips rubbing his clothed cock against the bare thigh, in this moment he fully appreciated that the fabric never caused rashes, he rutted his hips faster now humping Sosuke’s thigh like a dog in heat, his gasps came quicker as he couldn’t stop his own body.

“Sosuke! It’s s-so good,” he moaned leaning in hiding his face against the heated neck of the bigger male that got all excited watching and feeling the boy lose himself over humping his leg, he was ashamed to show his face.

Sosuke reached up taking a fist full of Nitori’s hair yanking his head back drinking in the sight of his tearful eyes, reddened face, separated wet lips letting the moans to fall out without restrictions, “are you going to come?” he asked pushing his thigh up more making the boy tremor and buck his hips extra wildly.

“Yes! I’m gonna, I’m gonna!” he  huffed breathlessly as his movements stuttered when he spilled himself inside his shorts, it was all hot, sticky and wet inside, he rode the orgasm out before resting on the thigh pushing his ass up against it as his body felt looser, “I came,” he stated with a happy sigh.

Sosuke gulped and in a flash he shot forward pinning the incubus beneath him making him cry out in surprise, “where on earth did you _come_ from?” he growled looking at the quivering body under him.

“My wings!” he panted shuffling a little to fold them up nicely against his back before answering the man that watched him with curiosity swimming in his eyes, “I’m not from earth,” he replied with a smile, his body shivered weakly as the aftershock of his orgasm made him sensitive, “I made a mess inside… my shorts,” he looked down at his crotch reaching out lifting the front peeking inside growing embarrassed, he didn’t have any control in this situation now. Maybe he’ll just let the human have his way with him and let him eat him instead.

Sosuke’s stomach clenched for a second, his hard cock sticking up between his legs, he reached out breaking the buttons as he yanked the shorts off the delicate body, both hearing rips, underneath was indeed a mess. Nitori cried in shock of the sudden violence, a sticky white substance was spread on his pelvis and his smaller cock, the shorts pulled off his legs now. Sosuke licked his lips at the boy then noticed something on the shorts, aside from the seed on the inside, outside there was a loop with a small jar hanging from it with a little ribbon tied around it for decoration.

“What’s this?” he unhooked it and tossed the shorts aside.

“So violent, mister,” Nitori noted out loud, he closed his knees as a fruitless attempt to hide his messy front from the man.

He turned his attention back to the incubus seeing that he hid himself, “my name is _Sosuke_ ,” he gripped the small knees, after dropping the jar on the bed, prying them apart forcefully making the boy whine.

Nitori’s dilated eyes grew wide as Sosuke lean down dragging his tongue over his cock making his blood flow there rapidly, with restraint the boy bucked gently, soft whines and moan raised in the air while Sosuke cleaned the come off the boys’ skin really taking in the pleasure of the honeyed noises Ai made.

He sat up running his tongue over his lips as he looked at the incubus again, really looked; he reached under the crazy soft legs and gripped the backs of his thighs pushing his legs into the air. His flesh was really squishy, he squeezed gently watching his fingers sink in receiving a soft mewl. Sosuke was definitely captivated, he moved forward until the front of his thighs pressed against the backs of Ai’s thighs; his cock resting beside Ai’s hardening dick.

“I-I… sound proofed this room,” Ai confessed with a tremor, it was good to have warm contact against his own phallus.

Sosuke immediately thought about not holding back, he grinned at how much of a beast he was going to be. _No mercy._

Ai watched helplessly as his thighs were shoved closed surrounding the flush cock of the human, his feet resting over one of Sosuke’s shoulders, he turned slightly onto his side as he felt Sosuke’s dick draw back rubbing against his own hardened little cock. A gasped fell silently when the male bucked his hips forward, their skin smacking together rubbing directly against Nitori’s saliva-wet balls ‘n’ cock.

“Aah!” Ai huffed in surprise and closed his eyes feeling the larger cock pull back then come forward with the hard judder of Sosuke’s hips, again, and again before Sosuke found a nice hard rhythm to follow, his thrusts shallow.

Ai curled his upper body daring to glance down, his face growing warm seeing the lewd sight of Sosuke’s phallus pushing out of Ai’s thighs then disappearing behind them. He shut his eyes falling into the odd pleasure, his inner thighs hot and becoming wet from where the cock was slipping between.

Nitori sunk his teeth into his lower lip as he tucked his arms against himself. Trying to be discreet he snuck a finger under his top brushing his perky nipple, his heart pumped faster as he softly moaned brushing against it harder.

“Are you touching your chest?” a deep, heavy breathing, voice interrupted stilling his movements in shock.

Quick Ai took his fingers from under his top and shook his head, his cheeks flushing deeper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sosuke gave a strong thrust, Nitori opened his eyes glancing over at him with weepy eyes, “how can something as wicked as you be so cute?” his teal eyes focused on the boy as if nothing else existed, an arm hugging both of Ai’s legs while his free hand pushed on the bed for some balance.

 _W-wicked? SOMETHING?_ The long waiting tears rolled down Nitori’s cheeks and nose, he squeaked in startled when Sosuke used a hand to push his back against the bed, the same hand slipping under his top shoving it up his chest. Both of his erect nipples showing as he pinched one of them between his fingers. As a reaction Nitori arched his back, in that moment he swore his heart was going to stop from how fast it was beating, his mouth hung open in shock.

“You like having your nipples played… with?” Sosuke’s pleased tone was very obvious. He rolled the perfect nipple between his large fingers getting a loud moan from the incubus that was writhing beneath him. Tears clung to Nitori’s dense eyelashes, his eye colour becoming more demanding to be noticed.

“I don’t think,” Sosuke shuddered, his hips stopped moving, “I can’t last any longer,” he moved back spreading the slender legs of the small incubus looking down at his ass, he lowered his hands pulling Ai’s ass cheeks apart seeing his hole twitching clearly.

With unsteady hands Ai reached out lazily through the bed sheets snatching the previously tossed jar, taking it he reached between his legs dropping the jar on the empty space between their two bodies, between Sosuke’s arms.

“Lube me up, _Sosuke_ ,” Ai murmured with his eyes locking with Sosuke’s when he raised his head.

Hastily Sosuke took the jar popping the top off, tipping the small container the smooth liquid fell over his fingers. Reclosing the jar he reached forward pulling a cheek aside as his fingers rubbed against the ring of muscle pushing his middle finger in with ease, the lube was helping but the hole was so willing, _eager_ even. Ai clutched the crumpled blanket as the large finger rubbed the inside of his walls, he relaxed in the pleasure. He had to admit though: Sosuke’s finger was larger than his own smaller ones, which he used to play with his willing hole.

Another finger intruded his ass; they pulled apart gently stretching the muscle from time to time pushing in deeper to rub aimlessly seeking his prostate. While Sosuke was stretching and playing with Ai’s ass he popped the jar open spilling it over his erect, aching, phallus now inching closer.

Ai drew out a long gasp as he felt the two fingers moving _still_ inside him as something much larger pushed inside as well, “S-Sosuke?!” Ai cried out tugging onto the sheets as his large eyes peered up at the male catching his devious grin.

The fingers slipped out as his cock stayed inside, his hands moved around gripping the fronts of Nitori’s thighs as he bucked his hips forward ramming deep inside of the tight ass of the incubus.

“Idiot!!” Nitori screamed as his lifted his back off the bed, his tail uncurling from his waist smacking against Sosuke’s side half-heartedly, the boys’ eyes fluttering half way closed as Sosuke’s thick cock moved back. He could feel every centimetre of his length, his throbbing girth, the hot trail of his pre inside him.

Ai’s scream came sharp and brief when Sosuke shoved forward with the clap of their meeting skin. He pulled out ramming back inside the heat of the incubus who wasn’t fighting him anymore.

“Feelin’ good?” Sosuke pressed his lips against the humid skin of Ai’s leg before he hunched over the boy letting his tremoring legs fall over his spread thighs as he began a steady thrust, his hands grasped as the enticing hips of the incubus as he delivered his heavy thrusts holding the boy still. His tongue moved sluggishly over a perky nipple happy with how soft and flexible they were. He nudged as it making Ai squirm.

Ai panted and moaned as his ass cavity got filled with the male, he was so light headed. His fingers tangled into the damp hair of the man when he began to play with a nipple using his tongue, “n-not fair!” he protested with tears rolling from his squinted eyes.

“Mm?” his lips secured around the nipple vibrating it with his hum, Ai tightened around his cock forcing him to slow his thrusts. He didn’t want to come too soon.

Nitori reduced himself back to grabbing at the sheets desperately when Sosuke bit on the nipple gently, a hand reaching up to twist and play with the neglected nipple pinching it often.

 _This is torture!_ Nitori’s power became unstable for a split second knocking things off of the wall and nightstand making Sosuke sit up with a shocked expression, his thumb still pressing a nipple of Ai’s down.

“S-sorry,” Nitori murmured staring up at the male, he wasn’t sorry at all.

Sosuke rocked into the boy as hard as possible pushing him forward on the bed.

“AH!!” Nitori raised his arms up barely touching Sosuke’s neck, he was afraid he was going to slip off of the bed. His tail snaked around the wide waist of the human gently, Sosuke watched silently now, “please, fuck me harder!” he begged. Slowly the male withdrew his hips but Nitori tightened his tail around the waist, “do-don’t stop.”

The bigger male snarled and pressed his incubus into the bed as he began to nail him with fierce rocks of his hips, he felt the heart inside the small chest beating, felt the screams as they erupted from the throat of the boy with wide teary eyes, his cock swelled more and Ai felt that clearly, “yes, yes! Give me your seed!” the boy cried shamelessly, “fill me up!”

Six thrusts later Sosuke buried himself deep as his come shot out inside of the incubus filling him with all his vented frustration. Ai stared at the spinning ceiling as his insides felt like fire. His prostate was pierced so many times that lead to his orgasm, his come sprayed over his pale chest.

The large male grabbed both arms of the seemingly tired incubus pulling him forward as he lied back on his pillows, Ai’s body limp and moved willingly as Sosuke moved him.

The boy sat there with Sosuke seated inside him fully, even though he came twice his cock was still hard, the humans’ dick was still eager too. Ai pressed his hands on the firm stomach he admired while his tail returned to wrapping around his hips, his wings opened freely now.

“Ride me,” Sosuke grunted as one of his hands moved around smacking one of AI’s ass cheeks grasping it after. Nitori yelped with a shuddered, he saw the opportunity to have control back but he didn’t want it oddly enough, Sosuke wasn’t someone to control.

Nitori raised his hips dropping back down on the stiff rod of the man, he gazed down when the same hand that smacked his rear went up to his face holding his cheek while his thumb intruded his mouth that hung open.

“You’re such a beautiful creature,” Sosuke groaned not being able to resist the urge to thrust up into the addicting heat of the demon; a breathy moan heated his thumb.

Ai reached up touching the sturdy arm lovingly as his eyes held the powerful stare of the human, meeting the shallow thrusts Nitori raised himself to a certain degree on his knees before pushing his body down until it dug into him deeply, pressing against his prostate. Sosuke’s hand pulled out of the boys’ mouth travelling to the heaving chest of the incubus brushing his nipple with his wet thumb.

Nitori reached back holding one of Sosuke’s knees for balance as he quickened his bounce on the cock wanting more release; he got the semen now so he was focused on his acute desire of the man, “oh mist— _Sosuke_!”

A smile cracked on Sosuke’s face hearing that word almost come out, his hands on the enticing hips of the male now as he lifted his behind off the bed up into the incubus. Both working together now. Sosuke could feel the lube and saliva drip down his balls at this point, his thrusts became more rigorous making it almost impossible for the demon to keep up, he tried though.

“I can—I can’t keep going!” Ai cried out as his come spurted out landing in droplets over Sosuke’s chest, the walls around Sosuke’s cock contracting.

“Just- just a little bit more!” Sosuke bit into his bottom lip as his body tensed while he pounded upward into the small male feeling the release approaching rapidly, three good thrusts later his stomach tensed more as he shot his semen into the tremoring boy.

He lowered himself on the bed still holding the sweaty hips of the demon, both of them panting. Gently Sosuke caressed the sides of the male.

Nitori laughed rolled off of the man, Sosuke’s flaccid cock slipping out easily and slapping against his stomach, “I’m ticklish!”

“Come here!” Sosuke wrapped an arm around the small body pulling Nitori against him as he rolled onto his side too, he smiled softly and kissed the pointed ear of the demon before whispering, “gochisousama deshita.”

Nitori gasped, his whole face becoming heated through the sweat, his tail smacked against the human again, he received a hearty laugh in return.

➷❤➷❤➷

Sosuke was more exhausted than Nitori had thought and the human fell into a deep sleep, after cleaning up the mess the two made in their heat Nitori crawled back into bed lying on his side while he ran his hand over Sosuke’s face petting his hair back gently as he watched him sleep.

“You ripped my shorts…” he whispered not really having any hard feelings about it, he kissed the top of Sosuke’s nose before slipping out of the bed. The incubus tensed as his body was overwhelmed with a dull pain; he inhaled sharply as his head tightened, his back aching. After a minute passed the pain eased leaving the boy gasping, he held his breath through the progress.

He stood with weak legs as he ran to the mirror in the room breaking out into a smile of relief seeing himself, his horns grew longer with a slight curl, his wings bigger but not in the way. His tail was already mature, he wrapped it around his waist happily, he held in his scream of excitement while glancing carefully as the sleeping human nearby.

His body had already absorbed the semen of the male; Ai knew he would soon swell with the growing of their creation inside of him.

With light steps Nitori walked back to the bed leaning over placing a chaste kiss on the lips of Sosuke, “somehow I feel I’m betraying you…” Ai confessed as he crawled back on the bed sitting on his knees as he returned to caressing the sleeping human’s hair, “but I’ll come back, even if it’s forbidden,” he promised quietly, even if the man did not hear him he would be back.

Nitori almost reeled back off the bed when Sosuke’s eyes opened as he sat up, quickly he wrapped his arm around the small male to keep him from falling and also to do what he was intending to do while he listened to the boy mumble, he crashed their lips together while hugging the confused and surprised demon tighter.

They pulled away from the kiss panting as the boy blushed heavily; Sosuke opened his mouth to say something but looked past the boy with surprise.

Nitori followed the gaze becoming stunned too as he locked eyes with his golden eyed friend.

“Wow, that was hot,” the third party said with a speechless tone.

“Kai!?”


End file.
